


It's not your fault

by Violet_R_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Wincest Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_R_Winchester/pseuds/Violet_R_Winchester
Summary: A few months back Dean lost his sight from a hunt gone wrong, Sam has been feeling guilty ever since, he thought it was his fault





	It's not your fault

Dean was sleeping soundly on his bed his breathing steady and calm as his younger brother watched him in aw  "Sam I could feel you starring" the older Winchester growled sleeply "Heh Sorry....." No he wasn't

"Sa--" , "Open your eyes" Sam interrupted softly, Dean was hesitant his face scrunched into an uncomfortable expression but soon enough Dean just Sighed. Dean slowly opened his eyes only to see nothing but an outline of his baby brother 

Sam smiled sadly at the eyes that were once an beautiful light green, now covered with light grey clouds you could barely see the green that were hidden behind them "Sam?" Dean question worried if Sam blaming himself again Sam just sighs running his fingers through his hair "Don't" Dean spoke "Dean-", "Sammy, Don't" Dean warned. Sam just sighs again laying on his back his head resting on his pillow "Sam" Dean said softly, Sam didn't respond he just looked away 

The bed shift a bit but Sam just ignored it 

A soft pair of lips ghost over Sam neck then Sam ear a soft kiss was left there "It wasn't your fault baby brother" Dean whispered in to Sam ear which caused the younger Wincester to become tense

"But--" Dean nuzzles into Sam neck "no buts, it wasn't your fault. Okay?" 

Sam let's out a soft sigh of defeat "alright" he mumbled

"Good" Dean leaves a lingering kiss on Sam's lips, Sam didn't get the chance to react when he did. "Go back to sleep Sammy" Dean said softly laying back onto his pillow 

As soon as he did he was out, Sam let's out a soft sigh laying correctly falling back to sleep

Sam Dreamd, he dreamed that Dean still had his sight, that the hunt didn't go wrong that everything was fine, that the light that were in Dean's eyes weren't clouded by grey 

'I should have payed more attention' 

'I should've went alone'

'I fucked up' 

These were the thoughts that haunted Sam these horrible thoughts, the horrible memory of how Dean lost his sight the painful scream Dean covering his eyes 

The thoughts started to haunt him in his dreams, it made him terrified to be near his brother 

Soon Sam dream changed

It changed to the horrible day, Dean was flung across the where house soon hitting the floor. Sam screaming his name bounce off the walls as he raced to Dean side, he was grunting trying not to let out the screams of pure agony,he was covering his eyes just like when it happened Sam didn't know what to do he still doesn't even in his dreams 

Soon Dean sat up which scared Sam for a second, Dean grabbed onto Sam shirt hard gripping it opening his eye only for Sam to meet with empty sockets, Sam eyes widen. There was absolutely nothing in them, Dean face twisted into an anger expression. "this is your fault" he said low at first, Sam heart did a harsh twist  "Dean I--"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU MADE ME LOSE MY SIGHT" Dean Screamed causing Sam eyes to overwhelm with tears "I-Im s-sorry i-i--" "your sorry?" Dean said bitterly Sam flinch at the tone "Your Sorry?, YOU BEING SORRY ISN'T GONNA GET MY EYES BACK SAM!" Dean screamed, tears ran down Sam face closing his eyes wanting this to be over

"Your a screw up Sam, you always have been" a voice said Sam opened his eyes only to meet with an empty where house "Sam" the voice said, Sam turned around only to meet with himself the only difference were the eyes they were soulless and empty 

"It's your fault" he taunted

Sam nose flared closing his eyes tight 

"You always find a way to fuck up your brother huh?, Let him down?, Make him lose the trust he has for you?, Betray him??"

"Ditched him for Ruby even though he didn't trust her?" , "The demon blood remember that Sammy" 

Sam body tensed up a bit as he didn't say a word

"Ditched him for the normal life , left him alone with your abusive father, you do know he beat the crap out of Dean for him letting you go to Standford right?, He was wearing his military boots so those really left brusies" he kept going. Sam clenched his fist "stop"Sam said between gritted teeth "why Sammy?, can't handle the truth?" Sam heart began to beat fast as tears burned down his cheeks 

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" Sam screamed sitting up on the bed that he shares with Dean

His forehead drenched in sweat his body tense , tears rolling down his cheeks, heavily breathing his heart pounding 

"Sammy....." Sam looks over Dean gives him a sweet smile "it wasn't your fault alright.... Come let's go take a shower."


End file.
